Shikigami
Shikigami '() are animated objects or beings created from cursed energy ,and therefore presumed to be artificial cursed spirits; created and controlled by the Ten Shadows Technique (''Tokusanokage Bojutsu) (also known as "Shadow Rule of Ten Species"), a cursed technique used by the Zen'in clan.Chapter 43 They have the ability to exorcise curses. Creation & Summoning The actual process of creating shikigami is relatively unknown. It is implied that a sorcerer will have to knead their own cursed energy to form the shikigami, with an outline in mind for how they would like the shikigami to look.Chapter 58 Shikigami also require some level of purification or must surrender to the sorcerer controlling them, but it is unclear what this involves.Chapter 44 To use a shikigami, a sorcerer must make a certain hand sign and use a talisman, charm, or particular thing as an intermediary, to form and summon a shikigami of their choice. It is implied that most shikigami users require some form of charm or talisman as a medium or intermediary in order to summon and control shikigamiChapter 9; however, this appears to be contested later, so it remains unclear whether this is a common prerequisite for shikigami users.Chapter 68 Megumi's shikigami are alleged to be unique because they use shadows rather than a charm (SJ) or talisman (JB, MR) as a medium or intermediary''.'Chapter 9' Geto's opponent comments that Geto's use of curses without an intermediary is "like shikigami users" (SJ).Chapter 68' It could be inferred from this that summoning cursed spirits (including shikigami) without an intermediary is actually not uncommon to the Zen'in clan, or was not uncommon at the time of the flashback. ''The shikigami will then appear and act on the command of the user. Shikigami Characteristics * Shikigami have been seen to take on the characteristics of animals such as dogs, snakes, birds, toads, and elephants. They can differ in size and ability considerably. * The shikigami seen so far all have certain symbols or patterns on parts of their bodies, which resemble the symbols of the Ten Sacred Treasures/Regalia in Shinto tradition (十種神宝, Tokusa no Kamu Dakara). *Given that the sorcerer forms the shikigami from their own cursed energy and in a desired image, shikigami can be used for a variety of uses extending beyond just exorcising curses, such as surveillance and scouting. *Once a shikigami is created and summoned, they can be dispelled and resummoned as many times as necessary. *Shikigami can be destroyed or broken.Chapter 9 Once destroyed, they cannot be summoned again.Chapter 47 Even when destroyed, however, the cursed energy that formed the shikigami will return to the sorcerer that created it and will be recycled in new shikigami, which will take on the characteristics of that deceased shikigami.Chapter 47 *Certain shikigami called "the Seiteishirazu: Bottomless" are different to other shikigami in either their regenerative aspect or their ability to be re-summoned once they have been destroyed, but it is unclear what the difference is.Chapter 47 Known Users *Megumi Fushiguro *The Zen'in clan (with the exception of Mai Zen'in and Maki Zen'in ) Category:Cursed Spirits Category:Terminology